She's Perfect, or is She?
by Cakemaker46446
Summary: Tris Prior is popular and everyone either wants to be her or be friends with her. In other words she is perfect. But what really goes on at home with her mom at the hospital and step dad always at the station, and what about her biological father, what will come when she returns home to all her friends and family.
1. Welcome Back

Christina Pov

I rush into the school, and run up to the group and grab the girls and bring them to the girls bathroom, "Listen up anyone in here will help me clean jup my puke or leave," I scream and all the girls that were in here leave.

"God Chris, this must be good cause you pulled the puke chord," Marlene say, "Well if you count Tris coming back not important, then I don't know what is," I say and all the girls scream really loudly, "Oh, and don't tell the guys, she wants it to be a surprise," I say and they all nod. We walk out and act like nothing happened, we see all the boys with confused face, we all just laugh.

Uriah Pov

Chrissy got to school and immeditly pulled the girls into the bathroom, we see all the girls that were in there, either Chris pulled the puke scam or they just pushed them out.

Two seconds I hear 3 loud female screams, me and all the boys have confused faces when the girls come out, I guess they realise that we don't understand and they laugh.

All the girls really miss Tris, so do I, not in that way. Me and Tris are half brother and sister, our mothers were best friends, and our birthdays are one day apart, I'm older. Her real brother, Caleb, went to some snob college. Me and Zeke are her half brothers, both of our moms were raped by Andrew Ross when they were 16, he said if they told anyone then he would kill us kids. Natalie is like a second mom to me and Zeke.

Tris Pov

I told Chris that she could tell the girls, but not the boys. Especially not Zeke and Uri. They are my brothers from a different mother, Hanna is like another mom to me. I walk into the house and go to my room, I unpack my bags and I go into the bathroom, I take out my scissers and cut my butt length hair to alittle after the middle of my back, then I do my signature hair style, I dye it black at the tips. I striaghten it and head to bed, its going to be a long day tomorrow.

I wake up alittle earlier than I would when I was in Maine, I went there because that where I wanted to go to college, I did most of my sophomore and junior year online or at work, I worked at a local art studio, I'm going to Maine college of Art and Music, I got an early acceptence and I haven't old anyone yet, but I'm really excited, but what will they think when I have to move again.

I put that thought out of mind and get dressed. I put on grey crop-top that says, "Product of the 80's," with a cami underneath because it's like 63 degrees outside, I put on some grey jeans and a pair of grey converse. I put my hair in a high pony-tall. I grab my phone and head to the car, it's a white mustang with black stripes, I drive to school and park three blocks away, I start to walk to the school.


	2. The Introduction

Christina Pov

I'm so excited, today is the day that I get to see my BFF. I haven't seen Tris since freshman year, she went to Maine to visit her family, and see was looking into some college there, she is parking a few blocks away, so Zeke and Uriah don't see her car. It starts to drizzle when Tris runs up, we hug eachother intill the other girls join for a group hug.

Tris has her classic hairstyle, with the black-tips, we all go to the main office and get her time-table, we go to her locker without getting noticed.

Tris Pov

It's great to see Chris again, we go to my locker and I open it with no trouble at all, I get my books and hand them to Chris when I see my brothers with a person I don't know.

Uriah Pov

I'm talking with Zeke and Four, a new member, he came a year after Tris left, even if Tris isn't our full sister, we love her like she is. Me and Zeke both get an arm slung around our shoulder, I look to Four and he has a confused face and I hear laughing behind me, "I have a girlfriend," Me and Zeke say at the same time and push the arm off of our shoulder without looking at the slut, when we said this the laughter got harded, "Dam, you would think..."

Tris Pov

"I have a girlfriend," Uriah and Zeke say at the same and the girls laughter gets harder behind me, "Dam, you would think that you should know your own sister, you know the one that has been gone for three years," I say smirking and they both turn around faster than lightning and hug me, "TRISSY-POO," they both scream and we get some stares from the other people in the hallway, "Yes, it tiz me. Tris Pedrad Prior, sister of Zeke and Uriah Prior Pedrad." I say and they both laugh.

Four Pov

This really cute girl comes up to Uri and Zeke, and slings her arm around both of them. She smirks, I must have a confused look on my face cause the girls behind her laugh and the boys realise that it's not Marlene or Shuana, "I have a girlfriend," they both say and the girl laughter gets harder, they must think she is another slut that is throwing themselfs at them like usual.

I mean they are some of the most popular guys at the school, " Dam you would think that you should your own sister, you know the one that has been gone for three years," she says and the guys turn around really fast and hud her and scream, "TRISSY-POO," they scream and she says, "Yes, it tiz me. Tris Pedrad Prior, sister of Zeke and Uriah Prior Pedrad." she says and they laugh.


End file.
